


Kuroko's Birthday Party Surprise

by ErinTheOtaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, M/M, Party, Sex, Sixsome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheOtaku/pseuds/ErinTheOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's birthday party will be the battlefield for the generation of miracles, their last chance to claim Kuroko as their one. But what happens if after they all try their very best to win him over, Kuroko can't bear to pick only one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Birthday Party Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my stories from fanfiction.net on here too, so if by any chance this seems familiar, that is why. :) Enjoy!

"I assure you are all aware of why I have summoned you here?" The fear-inducing captain questioned his teammates, standing over them. Every head nodded in agreement, none of the miracles were stupid enough to disagree with Akashi.  
"Good. Well, before we get down to business I guess it couldn't hurt to get something to eat, seeing as we are at a café. Atsushi, can you go and order for us?" The purple haired giant looked up from his box of pocky and nodded.  
"Hai, Aka-chin." He drawled out while getting up, banging his head on the all too low roof and grumbling about it all the way to the counter.  
"Akashichi why ask Murasakichi to order for us? He's probably going to end up getting at least one of everything on the menu! And that'll just be for him! How are we meant to pay for that?" Kise whined out at the top of his voice, like usual for him. Anyone could notice the signs of annoyance on Akashi's face.  
"Ryouta, it is quite insolent of you to question our ability to pay. Do not forget that I am not a poor man." Akashi disciplined his dog, ahem, teammate, shutting him up immediately. Instead, he simply walked to the corner of the café and sulked, already crying. Always the kid of the group.  
"Hmph, serves you right for always being so annoying Kise." Aomine smirked at the drivelling boy in the corner, laughing at his own remark, and sending Kise running back to the table, arms flailing.  
"Aominechi! Why are you always so mean to me? It's not fair!" He screamed out, hitting Aomine with his arms, much like a child would when throwing a tantrum. The bluenette simply shrugged him off and was about to give him another smart ass remark before Murasakibara came back.  
"They had all these colourful macaroons so I got one for everyone." The sweet lover said in between bites of cake, handing out everyone's portion. Red for Akashi, Blue for Aomine, Yellow for Kise, Green for Midorima and about 20 purple ones for himself.  
"I can't help but notice that our portions are significantly smaller than yours Murasakibara." Midorima remarked, speaking up for the first time since entering the café. Murasakibara simply took another bite of his sweets and gave the shooter a half-hearted response that he clearly made up on the spot.  
"I'm the biggest so of course I get the most." Murasakibara spoke with a smile, but Midorima's face only got angrier. Their argument was cut short however, by Akashi's voice.  
"Now now everyone, you can all calm down. Food wasn't the main priority today anyway. We are here to discuss Tetsuya's surprise party, and...other things. As you are aware."  
"Hai, Akashichi."  
"Hmph, whatever."  
"Nom, Hai, Aka chin, nom."  
"As you say." All four of the miracles gave their reply, giving Akashi the chance to move on with the conversation.  
"Now, is anyone opposed to holding the party at my house? It is the biggest out of all of ours after all, and I can make the maid staff prepare everything before sending them away for the night." Akashi relayed his plan to the rest of the group, and surprisingly there were no complaints. Only nods of agreement. Akashi knew he scared them, but he at least expected Kise to come yelling in with some reason why it had to be at his own house. Maybe the blonde had matured, at least a little. He thought to himself.  
"Good, now, on to the main topic. First of all regarding presents; I will not allow any of you to try and get ahead by buying him some super expensive gift. I am setting a limit on all of you at $50. I believe this to be a very reasonable amount." Unfortunately for the red head, this command didn't go over as smoothly as the last one did.  
"But Akashichi, Akashichi! I get a lot of money from my modelling, so I wanted to buy Kuroko a really big present! Or maybe lots of medium presents! Maybe a mix of the both?" The blonde pondered for a second, Akashi staying silent and waiting for Kise to continue talking despite his annoyance.  
"See Akashichi? I'm already thinking of ideas! And those ideas are going to cost more than $50! Don't you think a limit is a bit silly anyway? But then again, you're probably trying to make it fair for poor Aominechi aren't you? Poor Aominechi! How do you even afford lunch every-" Kise's ramblings were cut short by a head lock from the aforementioned Aomine.  
"What are you going on and on about me not having any money Kise? I'm not some poor hobo y'know!" The power forward yelled in annoyance, tightening his grip on Kise with every word, making the blonde scream out in pain, and whine endlessly about Aomine bullying him. The only thing that stopped the pairs antics was the pair of scissors, perfectly aimed at the centimetres of space between their faces.  
"Sorry Akashichi!" The blonde wailed in fear.  
"Hmph." Aomine refused to say anything more.  
"As I was saying, the point of the limit is so no one can get ahead of the rest of us through unfair play. It does not have to do with the amount of money available to you, or your wants. Understand?" Everyone now thoroughly scared by Akashi's precision scissor throw, nods in unified acceptance once again.  
"I'm glad you all agree now. I only have one more thing to discuss and that is this; Tetsuya's birthday party is going to be our battlefield. You will each get ample time with him, and I'm sure you'll all try your very best." He said the last part with a sarcastic tone, before continuing on; "Not that it will do anything good against my efforts, I always win after all. Anyway; this will be everyone's chance to win Tetsuya. And when he picks one of us, the rest must, and I repeat must, give up on him. Are we clear on that?" The captain boomed out, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Realisation peaked at the same time for all of them. This is my last chance. I have to show Kuroko that he needs me, that I deserve him. I won't let any of these losers win, I'm the one who'll get Kuroko. They all thought together, declaring war on their own teammates.  
"Got it Akashichi, but it'll be me that makes Kurokochi mine!" Kise yelled out as high pitched as ever.  
"It's not like I want to make him mine or anything, but I understand Akashi." Midorima the everlasting tsundere said, fooling absolutely no one.  
"I'll back off if I lose, but I know I'm not going to. The only one who can beat me… is me." Aomine smirked in overconfidence, proving just how cocky a man he is.  
"Haiii, Aka chin. I'm definitely going to take Kuro chin." Murasakibara rounded out the groups responses, declaring his determination. With that, Akashi dismissed the group to go and buy their presents under their new budgets and went to pay the astronomical bill left behind by one purpled haired sweet fanatic. The cashier simply looked at the red head in shock when he pulled out a couple of hundred dollar notes and told him to keep the change. Akashi wasn't so lowly that he would burden himself with anything lower than a note. He walked out of the café with a rare smile on his face, talking to himself before heading back home to his mansion to start preparations.  
"Oh Tetsuya, you and I are going to have such fun tomorrow night."  
   
*Suddenly scene change!*  
   
Kuroko Tetsuya walked with a curious mind. Akashi had asked him to be at his house by 5, but refused to tell him why. The tiny basketball player couldn't help but wonder what he was being summoned for. A request from Akashi isn't something to be turned down, but it is something to be suspicious of. He just hoped that whatever the visit involved wasn't dangerous. But knowing Akashi he had come to terms with the fact that his hopes might not come true. However, he was given no more time to ponder the matter as he rounded the curve onto Akashi's street, lined with houses that would cost more than Kuroko could make in his life. Akashi's house was always a source of wonder to Kuroko, he found it hard to believed that people could actually afford the residence. He felt a tinge of nervousness race through his being while lifting his hand to the door, afraid to somehow damage the surely expensive wood of the door when he knocked. But he had visited here many times before, and knew that worrying about a thing like that was irrational. So, he brought his hand to the door and knocked, hearing the sound reverberate through the walls before the door opened before him, revealing a red head in a very expensive suit.  
"Tetsuya, I'm so glad you could make it today! Come inside, leave your coat just there." The boy said to Kuroko with one of his rare smiles, motioning to the coat rack beside him.  
"Thank you Akashi kun. Ojamashimasu!" *Ojamashimasu=Sorry for intruding/I'm entering.* The bluenette walked in hesitantly, looking around him for clues as to why he had been asked here. Akashi, apparently noticing this, turned to Kuroko to reassure him.  
"Don't worry Tetsuya, you'll understand why you're here in just a moment." Kuroko nodded at Akashi's words and followed him to the living room which was currently engulfed in darkness. Without a word, Akashi reached for the light switch and flipped it, turning the room in front of the two into chaos.  
"Happy birthday Kuroko/Kurokochi/Kuro chin/Tetsu!" Four bodies came springing out of the darkness, filling the room with colour and yelling out all together. Kuroko was taken aback, both physically and mentally. He was so surprised, his feet were having trouble keeping him up. With a smile as large as could be plastered on his usually emotionless face, he took a step back and almost cried in happiness. No one had ever done anything like this for him before.  
"What, what is this?" He asked, for a lack of anything else he could think of. Akashi turned to him, giving him yet another of his smiles.  
"Happy birthday Tetsuya, I hope we didn't scare you too much." In that moment Kuroko didn't see Akashi as his captain, but as his dear friend. He took a step forward and walked into the room filled with the people most important to him, tears definitely falling now.  
"No one has ever done something this nice for me before. Thank you! Thank you everyone!" All five of them converged on Kuroko at the same time, wrapping their arms around him in an embrace. Kuroko could feel the warmth of each of them, the proof that they were really there, doing this for him. After a few minutes, Akashi forced everyone to detach themselves from Kuroko, to Kise's dismay in particular. Akashi lead Kuroko to the impromptu throne he had ordered his servants to make, and the rest of them all brought chairs around the birthday boy in a circle.  
"I'll give up my position to you for today Tetsuya, just for today though, so don't go getting too familiar." Kuroko smiled in return, finding the crown behind him and putting it on. It actually had real jewels in it, diamonds and rubies. Kuroko was amazed at how much it would have cost, but it really didn't come as much of a surprise knowing Akashi. The group all got something to drink and a bite or two to eat, or 30 or so in Murasakibara's case. They played some traditional birthday games together, and everyone tried their best to get close to their beloved Kuroko before Kise stood in front of the group and declared that it was time to open presents. The rest of them nodded in agreement, and everyone scuttled off for a second, returning to Kuroko's throne with a gift in hand. The king for a day couldn't help but notice that each presents wrapping matched it's givers hair colour, and giggled at the fact.  
"Kurokochi! Kurokochi! Open mine first!" The model shrieked out, thrusting his present forward at Kuroko. He accepted it with a word of thanks, and sat back down to unwrap it. Inside he found a veritable pile of what looked to be very expensive clothes. On further inspection of each garment, he found all of them to his liking, it was obvious Kise knew his style.  
"Thank you Kise kun, I'll definitely wear all of these!" Kise's cheeks flushed at Kuroko's happiness at the gift, thoroughly pleased with himself. However, there were four others in the room who were less than pleased.  
"I find it very hard to believe that all of those cost under $50 Kise. You did agree to out pact yesterday, did you not?" Midorima questioned him while pushing his glasses up his face menacingly. Kise turned to him with a smirk.  
"I only bought one of the shirts, that alone cost the $50. The rest were given to me from my modelling agency! So I didn't break the rules!" The model looked very happy with himself, a smug look on his face. A look that disappeared when he got his second pair of scissors thrown at him in two days.  
"Ryouta, it is very rude for you to find loopholes around my commands. You will be punished for this." The look in Akashi's one was stern, one that frightened Kise to the bone. He opened his mouth to apologize profusely, but Akashi stopped him.  
"Don't spoil the mood with your shrieks Ryouta. Just nod so I know you understand me, and sit in silence." Kise did as he was told, shaking with fear. All the while Kuroko was oblivious to his surroundings, still looking at the gift.  
"I guess since I'm sitting next to Kise I should be next to give you a present. Don't get the wrong idea, I only bought you one because everyone else was." The tsundere assured Kuroko as he handed him his present, somehow he was fooled by Midorima's horrible attempt at hiding his true intentions. Inside this gift there was an Oha-asa calendar for the year, as well as the lucky items for an Aquarius for every day of the next week.  
"Everyone should have their lucky item, it's not like I was thinking of you in particular when I bought this." A blush found it's way to the greened haired boys face, which he tried to cover up by pushing up his glasses again. Despite his tsundere actions, Kuroko still looked pleased with his present and gave Midorima a warm thank you, only worsening his blush.  
"Okay, stop hogging the show Midorima. Here Tetsu, you'll love mine." The bluenette gave Kuroko his present with a smirk, clearly happy with his purchase. From Aomine Kuroko received a new sweatband, incidentally the same colour as Aomine's hair, and… porn magazines.  
"Aomine kun, thank you for the sweatband, I'll make sure to wear it in games. But, you can keep the magazines." Kuroko said to him blandly, very unimpressed by the present.  
"But Tetsu, that's Mai chan! Horikita Mai chan! She's my favourite model so I'm sure you'll love her magazines too!" Aomine whined, in a surprisingly Kise like fashion. Speaking of the blonde, he was about to make a hurt remark about how he wasn't Aomine's favourite model, but decided not to remembering Akashi's command to stay silent.  
"I don't intend to hurt your feelings Aomine kun, but I'd rather not own something like this." He said in finality, handing the lewd magazines back to a defeated Aomine before taking his next present, this time from Murasakibara. Unsurprisingly, it was a bag filled to the brim with sweets. Vanilla hard lollies, vanilla chews, vanilla flavoured gum. Anything vanilla flavoured you could name was in there.  
"Does Kuro chin like it?" Murasakibara asked the vanilla lover, knowing what his answer would be.  
"I love it Murasakibara kun, thank you for remembering my favourite flavour." Kuroko thanked the giant, leaving only one present left to go. Akashi's. He turned to his captain and held out his arms, letting the other place the gift in his hands. The present was heavy, so much so that he almost dropped it once it was in his hands. But he kept hold of it, and ripped away at the wrapping to reveal what all the weight was. Once all the wrapping was gone he found a box, which confused him for a second before realising the present was within it. He opened the top to reveal multiple piles of books, each stacked at least 5 high. Kuroko was sure just this box alone held more than all the books he currently owned.  
"Akashi kun! You remembered how much I like books, and you got me so many! Are you sure that's alright?" Kuroko was over the moon, he never even expected a party, let alone such wonderful gifts. He wondered how long it would take him to read all these books, a long time at least. He wouldn't be left without a book to read for a long while.  
"It's fine Tetsuya, just a symbol of how special you are to me." Akashi reassured the boy with the unwavering, sure of himself voice you would expect from someone from such a rich family. The rest of the group however, weren't as pleased with the present as Kuroko was.  
"Hey Akashi, what happened to the $50 rule? Huh?!" Aomine called out in defiance, anger rising up inside him.  
"Right! If I got in trouble then why are you allowed to do it?" Kise joined in, while Murasakibara and Midorima kept quiet, but not for lack of rage. Akashi simply stood above his teammates and looked down on them, giving them a stare he knew they would remember, proving his complete dominance over them.  
"I believe I set that rule for the four of you. I shouldn't have the follow the rules set for commoners, and so I did not." His statement sent the other four other the edge in madness, but none spoke out anymore. They could hear the snip of scissors, and their fear for their lives won out over their anger.  
"Well Tetsuya, did you like all your presents?" Kuroko nodded in answer to Akashi's questions, once again thanking everyone around the room profusely. No one could deny Kuroko's cuteness in that moment.  
"Then I'm very glad. It seems we have done a good job. But there is one more present you still have to receive." A look of confusion reached Kuroko's face after hearing Akashi. Another present? But he had already gotten five, one from each of them, what more could there be?  
"Sorry, another present? That is what you said, wasn't it?" Kuroko asked his friend, making sure he heard right. Akashi nodded with a smirk before taking a deep breath. It wasn't normal for him to be even slightly hesitant before talking. But even the emperor can be nervous when asking the one who loves to love him back.  
"Yes, one more present. You know we are all your friends, and to you that's all it is. But to us, we care about you so much more. We all love you Tetsuya, and we all want to make you our own." The red head paused for a second, letting the words sink in to an extremely surprised Kuroko, realisation setting in on his face. He looked around at every face looking at him. They all, loved him? Not just liked him as a friend, but more? He never thought this would happen, he didn't know how to react. He sat in silence, shell-shocked, waiting for Akashi to continue.  
"With that in mind, your last present is this; one of us." Kuroko couldn't speak, he could barely breath, let alone take in the implications of what he had just been told. He stood up abruptly, starting to walk as he spoke.  
"I, I have to go to the bathroom. I need to think." He said the only thing running through his mind. He needed to think. This wasn't something you decided without thought. Once he entered the room he locked the door behind himself and went straight to the sinks, turning on the cold water tap. He cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed himself with the cold liquid, bringing himself back to reality. He sorted through his thoughts, slowing them down within his head until he could actually recognize each of them. The generation of miracles loved him. Not as a friend, not as a teammate, but as a romantic interest. They all wanted to be his b-b-boyfriend. Kuroko had a hard time even thinking it, it was so surreal. He assumed he was straight, but how did he know that? He'd never had a girlfriend before, and all Momoi did with her obsession with him annoyed him. Boys went crazy over her, she was the ideal person you'd want to be your girlfriend. So if he didn't like her, did that mean he didn't like girls at all? And if he was gay, if that was true, did he like his team? What a stupid question, of course he did. They were all his precious friends, they were all important to him, and all for different reasons. Aomine was his first real friend at Teiko, he was there for him when he felt alone, and not strong enough for the basketball team. Akashi was the one who found the powers hidden inside him, the one who showed him his potential and brought him up to the first string. Kise was his precious student, the one who gave him the opportunity to teach another. Midorima always acted like he didn't care, but Kuroko knew that he had found a friend in him, and while he could never agree with Murasakibara on the court, outside of it they just clicked. If he did like them romantically, then how on earth was he supposed to pick only one of them? And more importantly, how could be break the hearts of the other four? Could he even do it without making them hate him forever? He couldn't bear that thought, the thought of any of the five of them hating him, let alone four of them. And could the one he chose really be happy, knowing he had crushed his four closest friends dreams to stand where he stood? Everything Kuroko thought of just made it harder to pick one of them, every thought he had proved that this was an impossible task. He was on the verge of breaking down, he didn't know what to do, he didn't even have a clue. But then, he realized something, if picking one of them is so hard, then why don't I just skip that? Why don't I just pick all of them? Then he wouldn't have to hurt anyone, and he could be with everyone he cared about the most. Yes! That could work! With newfound resolve, Kuroko dried his face, and made his way back to the living room to face his decision. He was met with a rainbow of colour when he came back, all five of them sitting in a line waiting for him. Kise and Aomine were arguing when he got back, and Midorima was getting heated up over something, but Akashi shushed them all the second he saw him.  
"Everyone, I can't say thank you enough for all your feelings. I find it so hard to believe that people as amazing as all of you love someone as ordinary as me, and it really does make me happy. And also, it makes me realize that I might just love you guys too. I'm not experienced with this kind of stuff, but you five are the most important people in my life. So I thought maybe I do love you after all. But when I thought that, I realized that if I do love you, then I can't choose between you. I just can't. So, if you'll let me, I want to choose all of you." Every face in the room was glued to Kuroko as he made his speech, and every heart was touched. One of them (Let's face it, it was Kise) even started crying. Kuroko felt hopelessly out of breath, and realized he had been holding his breath ever since he started talking. He inhaled deeply, calmed himself down from his half confession half rant and looked hopefully at the faces before him, all pondering what he had said. Kise was the one to speak first, hesitantly though.  
"Well, I love Kurokochi no matter what. And everyone else here are my precious friends, so if I can't have Kurokochi without them getting to share as well, then I guess I'll have to accept. I couldn't live with myself if I let the chance to be with my beloved Kurokochi get away!" Kuroko smiled at that, a smile rivaling or possibly even defeating the one he had made when he first saw his surprise party. One down, four to go. He thought in his mind, just before Aomine started talking.  
"Like the idiot said, no matter how much I don't want to share I want Tetsu, I still want to have him, if only a part of him. I'll do it." The light agreed, having no other choice. Next to speak up was the tsundere, his face painted in red.  
"I don't want to waste the opportunity, so I will agree to your idea as well. But that's the only reason!" Midorima struggled as he replied, Kuroko for the first time, saw through his tsundere nature.  
"I don't like sharing snacks, but I love Kuro chin more than snacks so I guess it's ok to share him if I can't have him otherwise." Just like that, 4 of the 5 members of the generation of miracles had agreed to share their beloved shadow, now it was only down to Akashi, the captain. He granted Kuroko another smile, and shared his answer.  
"I could never let someone else have my Tetsuya. I have to agree to this so I can make sure these idiots share you properly. I know you all realize what will happen to you if I find you hogging our Tetsuya." Every head nodded in fear of the captain. Kuroko couldn't believe it. That was it. All five of them had said yes. Half an hour ago he thought he didn't care about things like girlfriends or boyfriends, now he had five of them. He would have never believed it if someone had gone to him this morning and told him this would happen. But despite that fact, despite the fact that this was totally sudden and something he never expected, he wouldn't change it for anything.  
"Thank you, thank you so much everyone!" He cried out in joy, running to join everyone in a huge embrace, filled with warmth and pure love.  
"So, who gets Kuro chin first?" Murasakibara asked with curiosity, secretly hoping that the answer would be him.  
"I think after all that, it wouldn't be fair if one of us got to be first. So, we all get him for his first time." Akashi gave his decision, and everyone was pleased with it. Without any more words spoken, Murasakibara lifted Kuroko onto his shoulders, and Akashi led him and the rest of the gang down the hall and to the right, straight into the room Akashi had his maids prepare earlier. Of course, he had expected to be sharing it with Kuroko alone, but plans change. Akashi opened the door and the smell of roses flooded each of their senses, petals had been scattered all over the floor leading up to the huge bed, lined with red velvet covers with lacy edges. It was such a shame to make a mess of such an expensive thing, but money wasn't exactly a concern for Akashi. Murasakibara walked Kuroko to the bed and dropped him unceremoniously onto its surface. Akashi was the first to take action, letting the rest of them know that while he was willing to share, he was still dominant over them. The small male was only slightly taller than Kuroko, so when he lied down on top of him their faces were right on top of each other, and their crotches grinded together, creating wonderful friction. Akashi brought his lips down to Kuroko's in a show of dominance, claiming them as his own. That first second of contact was heavenly, the taste of Kuroko's lips and the feel of his body, everything was just too perfect. Akashi moved his lips to mould with the boys below, all around in a fight of dominance Akashi was easily winning. When the red head left Kuroko's mouth to place kisses down below, Aomine took his place straight away, wanting to taste Kuroko for himself. Akashi on the other hand was busy placing butterfly kisses all over Kuroko, on his jaw, over the pale skin of his neck and right over to his shoulder blade, sucking and biting and leaving marks that wouldn't be gone for a few days. Shivers ran down Kuroko's spine, he could feel both pair of lips as if they were the only thing in the world and he loved it. He wanted more, he needed more, and Kise was there to give it to him. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, the blonde joined the scene, ripping on Kuroko's shirt to reveal his pale, yet beautiful chest. Toned from hours upon hours of late night basketball practice. Kise stared at the two perfect little nubs in the middle of his chest before reaching out and twirling them in his fingers, pinching and feeling until they became hard. But that wasn't enough for him, that wasn't nearly enough. His mouth was more sensitive than his fingers, that's what he wanted to touch his Kuroko with. He latched onto the boys nipples with his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue all over them, all out abusing the nubs until Kuroko couldn't help but scream out in pleasure. A collective moan was heard from every member of the generation of miracles at that moment, each of them revelling in the sound made by their perfect Kuroko. Murasakibara and Midorima finally got in on the action. The not-so-tsundere-anymore pushed Aomine from Kuroko's face and took it for his own, leaving Aomine to help Kise with the wonders of Kuroko's chest. Midorima could feel his blush raging like a wild beast but didn't care, all he cared about was Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. The feel of his wet, abused lips. It was like a drug, and Midorima was addicted. He ran his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip asking for permission the younger boy gave almost instantly. Midorima took his chance and dived his tongue into the cascade of the boys mouth, exploring every surface and feeling the pure bliss of the wet cavern. Suddenly, Kuroko bit down on Midorima's tongue in surprise, finally feeling Murasakibara's touch.  
"Murasakibara kun! What are you?" Kuroko's cries were cut short by feelings he couldn't speak through. While Kuroko was occupied by the endless assault of the rest of his team, the giant had removed both Kuroko's pants and underwear, and had taken the boys hardening member into his mouth. Kuroko could feel the older boys tongue playing along the surface of his most sensitive area and moaned, not even trying to stop it anymore. Murasakibara's years of sweet overloading had made him an expert at this, he knew just what to do and god was he doing it. With one more lick on the bottom side of Kuroko's length, Murasakibara took him in whole, making Kuroko grab fistfuls of yellow and blue hair, not having any other way to deal with the unimaginable pleasure he was feeling. While Murasakibara worked at him from down below, Akashi took only the slightest of pauses from kissing Kuroko's beautiful skin to rid himself of his annoying clothing, not caring that he ripped the suit worth thousands of dollars. He brought his own hardened dick to Kuroko's mouth and demanded him to suck, which he did without a moments thought. He darted his tongue along the edge of Akashi's length, and tried to take it in whole like Murasakibara was doing, but the sheer size of it made it impossible. He started to gag and had to take his mouth away for a second.  
"It's ok Tetsuya, I know you can do it." Akashi hummed into his ear seductively, running his hand through his powder blue hair to comfort him. Aomine, Kise, and Midorima all stopped their abuse for a second to give Kuroko some space, but also to get rid of their own clothes.  
"Ok, Seijuro."  
Kuroko decided that he was ready, and closed his mouth around Akashi's cock once again, this time pushing past his gag reflex and taking all of him in. Akashi could barely contain himself, it was almost impossible not to cum the second Kuroko deep throated him. But he was strong, he held out. The other three took this as their opportunity to re-join, and while Midorima decided he wanted a turn at Kuroko's nipples, Aomine and Kise both took one of Kuroko's hands each and placed it on their own members, each of the guiding the little hands over their most private areas. Kuroko was feeling sensation everywhere, every little touch was sending him completely over the edge and any scrap of self control completely lost him as he reached his climax, sending the white liquid Murasakibara craved into his mouth.  
"A-Atsushi!" He screamed as he rode out his high, the sweet lover swallowed every last bit, licking his lips to make sure he got it all.  
"Kuro chin tastes better than any sweet." He remarked, climbing up Kuroko's body to join Midorima.  
"I want to taste him everywhere." Murasakibara latched onto his other nipple, and then ran his tongue all the way down his chest. The second he had cum into Murasakibara's mouth Kuroko had screamed out in pleasure, doing enough to send Akashi to the edge of his control as well, gaining himself a vanilla treat as well as Akashi's juices poured into his mouth. Kuroko didn't waste any of it, wanting to treasure every second, every pleasure of this scene. Akashi, satisfied for the moment, lied down next to Kuroko and just let his head touch the others, letting him feel Kuroko's warmth. Looking down at Murasakibara working his way over Kuroko's chest, Midorima decided that it was his turn to feel Kuroko's length. He grabbed the piece of Kuroko he had only before had wet dreams about and ran his hands all over it, before starting to pump it up and down and up and down. But that still wasn't enough! He wanted to be inside of Kuroko, to feel his walls close over his own body. He looked around the room for some lube, sure that Akashi would have some somewhere, seeing as everything else had been set up. And sure enough, Akashi noticed what Midorima was looking for and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer before throwing it to Midorima. The shooter caught it and slicked up his fingers, lube was definitely a better sensation than the tape he usually covered his fingers with. He made sure to feel up Kuroko's perfect little ass before pushing one finger into his puckered hole, being careful not to hurt the poor boy. The second his finger entered him Kuroko was screaming out; 'Shintarou!' How could he not? The shooter moved this finger experimentally, feeling the wet walls of Kuroko's ass starting to loosen, he added another finger and started to scissor him, the pleasure he was getting from just his fingers was beyond what he could believe. He had never realised how sensitive his fingers could be until this moment. When he was sure Kuroko was ready for it, he entered another finger and stretched the boy to his edges. Midorima looked down at the figure below him, sweating harder than during a game, the droplets glistening over his perfect skin. His face was contorted in pain and beautiful, beautiful pleasure and in the instant he saw that face he knew he was done for. His dick couldn't take any more as it dropped it's load all over Kuroko's legs, the sight of the liquid running seductively down the boys thighs almost made him faint. He pulled his fingers out the boys ass and made a note to work on his stamina before collapsing. At almost the same time, Murasakibara suffered from the same problem, quickly thrusting his dick into Kuroko's mouth. It only took a few seconds for him to get off, giving Kuroko a second course which he gratefully sucked up. Aomine took no time to take Midorima's place, grabbing the lube from the passed out boys hand and applying it to his dick. Kuroko too decided that he had to do something, that he couldn't just lie there and let everyone do what they wanted with them. So, he reached down with his now free hand and grabbed the lube for himself, letting go of Kise's member and flipping him onto his stomach, sending one of his own fingers into Kise.  
"K-Kurokochi?!" The blonde cried out in surprise, Kuroko only smiled at the blonde, and whispered into his ear.  
"I can't just let everyone else have their fun. That wouldn't be fair." Kise laughed at Kuroko's remark, before instantly sucking in his breath as the boy added another finger, and then another until Kuroko knew Kise felt the same as he did. As he lined himself up at Kise's entrance, he grunted to Aomine in an attempt to let him know that it was ok for him to do so as well. Aomine took the signal, and breathed one heavy breath before ramming himself into his shadow. Kuroko screamed out the second Aomine was inside him. He didn't know anything could feel this good. He was sure he would never feel anything better than this in his whole life. Then he pushed himself into Kise's warm ass, and knew instantly that what he had thought mere seconds ago was a total lie. This is what feels the best, nothing can rival this. As Aomine slowly pushed his way into Kuroko, the boy did the same to Kise, eliciting moans of pleasure from all three of them. Kise was built strong, he could withstand something like this, if only barely. But Kuroko was weaker. Tears started to form in the edges of his eyes, the pain of being stretched to his limits ripping though him.  
"I've got you Tetsu. It's ok, I'll make sure you never have to cry again." Aomine leaned down and whispered into Kuroko's ear, somehow managing to sound devastatingly sexy and comforting at the same time. He lowered his mouth even further to lick the salty tears from his eyes, and to give him a passionate kiss on the lips before pulling himself out of Kuroko, only to force himself back in again, with at least double the force from the first thrust.  
"Aaaahh!" Kuroko screamed loud enough for anyone in the street to hear, it was lucky Akashi had soundproofed the room beforehand. But his cry wasn't of pain, oh no, it was the complete opposite of that.  
"F-faster Aomine kun. Please." Kuroko begged the man on top of him, earning a smirk from above.  
"Call me Daiki. Then I'll do it." Kuroko had to hold back a moan, panting as he finally managed to talk.  
"Daiki, please, faster!" The man dominating him didn't bother to reply with words, instead he used actions. As Aomine pulled out of Kuroko, the younger boy went along with the older one's rhythm and did the same to Kise, before they both slammed back in for a second or two before coming out again. Both boys pace increased, and as it did so did their strength. Every thrust was getting stronger and stronger. Aomine using his raw power and Kuroko rode the momentum he gained from being thrust into to send himself into the blonde below him. All three of them were impossibly close, they could feel it. When Aomine finally hit Kuroko's prostate, he almost fell apart entirely. The angle of Aomine's perfect thrust sent Kuroko slamming into Kise's magic bundle of nerves, making both the blonde and the powered blue scream out louder than they have ever before. None of them were capable of thought anymore, they were only going on animal instinct. Aomine kept on slamming into Kuroko's sweet spot and Kuroko kept giving Kise the same treatment. Feeling like he was going to lose himself any minute, Kuroko reached around Kise and grabbed his member, pumping it in time with the thrusts until Kise finally went over the edge, squirting his cum all over both his own and Kuroko's stomach. Kise fell to the bed, utterly exhausted, but not before Kuroko unloaded his own seed into his ass, filling him up with everything that was the Kurokochi he loved so so much. Aomine only managed to last a few thrusts more than the other two, pushing himself in even harder before losing himself and filling Kuroko. After that, he didn't even have the effort to pull out of Kuroko. He simply collapsed on top of him, still inside the one he loved. Kuroko let out a strangled cry of the names Ryouta, and Daiki in-between pants before letting himself be taken by the sweet lulls of unconsciousness. Akashi looked down at the scene, being the only one still conscious. Everyone was a mess, Midorima was lying half off the bed, slowly falling further and further off. Murasakibara was lying in another corner, impossibly long legs hanging off one of the corners while Kise, Kuroko and Aomine were all collapsed on top of each other in a heap. He laughed to himself, and decided to be lenient and let them all rest for the night. He could tell that they needed it. He got up and walked to the end of the bed, pulling Midorima off the edge and up to the top, doing the same to Murasakibara, although the giant was a lot heavier. He pulled Aomine off Kuroko and Kuroko off Kise, bringing them all to the top of the bed and pulling the now ruined velvet blanket over the top of them. He'd get it fixed in the morning. He had put Kuroko right in the middle, but made sure he was snuggling up right next to him, burying his head in Kuroko's hair before drifting away to sleep.  
   
*Suddenly scene change.*  
   
Kuroko woke up surrounded by the smell, the sight and the feel of the five men he loved most in the world. He looked to his left and saw Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. To his right were Kise and Aomine, arms wrapped haphazardly around each other. Kuroko tried to sit up, but failed completely. He doubted he'd be able to walk for a week, maybe even more. As he started to stir, so did the rest of them, each of them opening their eyes, and getting the pleasure of gazing upon their Kuroko. The boy in the middle of everyone couldn't stop himself from smiling, not that he would want to.  
"Ah, good morning Kuro chin."  
"Ohayouu! Kurokochi!"  
"Good morning to you Kuroko."  
"Morning Tetsu."  
"Good morning Tetsuya, I trust you had a good sleep?" They all greeted him, proving that last night wasn't just a dream, that it was real and that everyone in this bed loved him.  
"I had the best sleep I've ever had. How could I not, surrounded by everyone I love?" Kuroko told the group, as it was the most obvious thing in the world, before realising that he never ended up telling them properly that he loved them last night.  
"Seijuro, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, I didn't say this nearly as much as I should have but I love you all. You probably won't believe me but when I say I love you more than I even know how to express, I mean it." He told them, pouring out all his emotions to them. As if it was planned, they all turned to look at him and spoke at the same time.  
"Tetsuya?" They all said, everyone using his first name.  
"We love you too." Only four words. Four little words, but they made Kuroko the happiest person in the world. He dug his face into Akashi's chest and held Aomine's hand tight and pulled all of them in for a hug, thanking every god out there for giving him these five people. These five people that he loved, and that he knew he couldn't live without.


End file.
